Surprising Love
by PadfootLotte
Summary: Lily goes back to Hogwarts and it's her second year as a Prefect. Her best friend Mary returns and what happens when Lily realises that Mary fancies the one and only James Potter?
1. Journey to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to J.K.Rowling, except the stuff you don't recognize.

**A/N: **All right. First a couple of things I would like to say. Thank you so much Merel for your help for this story. Without you I would be totally helpless. This is my first fic in English so, sorry for the probably many, many mistakes. I hope you guys like this fic.

**PadfootLotte**

* * *

**-Surprising Love-**

by PadfootLotte

**1. Journey to Hogwarts.**

_Lily's PoV:_

'Where the hell did that girl go?' you asked yourself while you were searching for your best friend, Gretchen. Everywhere there where people talking, walking and saying their goodbyes. Girls and boys where hanging out of the windows of the train and saying the last words to their families.

'Gretchen!' you yelled, still wondering where she was.

'If you're looking for the girl with the brown hair over there, I can help you.' Said a voice extremely close to your ear. You jumped and turned over to the person.

'Mary!' you hugged her. You didn't hear from her for ages! Mary always was your best friend till your fourth year at Hogwarts. She had said that she had to go to another school and you had lost tracks. 'It's been two years Mary, for goodness's sake! I thought you were dead or something like that!'

'Nah, I just went to Paris, you know.' She laughed. 'You really have to go there. The boys are great!'

'So, you speak French now?' you asked her, wondering if her cute brother was back also.

'Très bien, actually.' She spoke.

'What?'

'Very well.' She laughed while she waived her blonde hair and gave one of her oh so beautiful smiles.

'Mary!' a girl, known as Gretchen, with brown hair yelled and literally jumped on Mary. 'Bloody hell Mary, where did you go?'

'Oh, I just went to Paris.' Mary shrugged.

Gretchen shrieked, making people look at her. 'Cool!'

'C'mon, you two.' You took the girls with their arms and leaded them into a lonely carriage. When you finally sat down and were little calmer you asked her the question you wanted to ask since you had spoken the last time. 'Why did you have to leave?'

Mary went quiet and looked out of the window at the many families. 'My parents were divorced at the time. My mum wanted to go to Paris and she had the tender-real of me and my brother.' Said Mary with a strange look in her eyes. 'I hated it.'

'So why are you back here?' asked Gretchen.

'I decided to go back to England. I missed you guys and I was sick of speaking French.'

You looked very confused at Mary. She had never told this to you, about her parents and going to Paris. 'And your brother?'

'Oh, he stayed in Paris.' Grinded Mary. 'He actually liked Beauxbatons. But then again, he is younger, fool.'

You fell in silently when the train started to move. Gretchen waved at her parents and Mary took a book. You sat there when suddenly the door of the compartment opened. A boy with dark, brown hair and scratches everywhere, came in.

'Lily, as you are a prefect, you have to be in their compartment.' The boy said a little annoyed.

'Oh,' you had totally forgotten. 'Yeah, sure Remus. I'm coming.' You walked to the door and laughed at your friends. 'Be good girls.' And just before you closed the door you heard Mary asking when you had become a prefect.

You walked trough the carriages when suddenly Remus asked you to wait a second. You saw him walking to a door, open it and closed it behind his back, or that seemed so, but you knew better. Your curiosity took over you and you silently walked to the door. You saw that brat of a Potter with his best friends Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.

'Look James, it's not that I _love_ to do it, but you're my friend.' Said Remus to a boy with glasses and tangled, black hair. 'I saw her, but I have to warn you. Gretchen is with her accompanied by a new girl.'

'A new girl?' asked the boy who was sitting next to James.

'Yeah, although I think I've seen her before.' Remus cleared his throat. 'I've got to go.'

Before you had the chance to go back to the spot where he had left you, the door had already opened and Remus was staring at you.

'Come with me.' He declared. 'Luckily I was the one who left the compartment first, you know if it was James you probably wouldn't be standing here anymore.' He said with a voice like I-am-their-friend-so-next-time-I-have-to-say-it.

'Remus,' you said with your most flattering charm. 'It's only Potter. I can handle the boy.'

Remus laughed. 'Perhaps or perhaps not. Don't think that just because you bruised his ego last year, you can handle him all the time.'

'We'll see, Remus.' You pushed him softly against his back and you went trough the door into the prefect's compartment, starting to listen at your orders.

After a while you strolled over to your compartment and greeted your friends again. It was nearly lunch and your stomach began to growl.

'Has anyone something to eat?' you begged with puppy little eyes. Both girls shook their head. 'Damn. I could really use some food now, you know.'

'You're not alone.' Winced Gretchen. 'You should think after already five years, you'd know, but no. Every time, every year, same problem.'

Mary laughed. 'You two are obviously not changed in these years. Gretchen still the sarcastic one and you, Lily, still the smart one?'

You sighed. 'I am not smart, you know that.'

'Oh, please!' cried Gretchen. 'Not smart! You should have seen her O.W.L.'s, she had nine O.W.L.'s. Which reminds me, she had a poor on Transfiguration, though.'

'I hate it.' You defended yourself. 'And it's so difficult!'

'But don't forget that James is good at it!' Gretchen told with a big smile upon her face.

'Don't remind me.' You groaned.

Mary looked over at you and then to Gretchen who nodded. 'About James,' she began. 'Is he still the same idiot from two years ago?'

'An idiot?' you shrieked, where had she been? 'You mean, you've forgotten all about who he is like? He is more then an idiot, he's a fool, an arrogant, little scallywag. Oh, god, he _is_ POTTER!'

'Did I hear somebody call my name?' the person whom you had just cursed entered.

'Go away.' You said, begging that this would be over soon.

'Hello to you too, Evans.' He greeted and stared at you and Gretchen. 'Well, are you girls going to introduce me to this lovely girl?' pointing at Mary.

Mary raised her eyebrows. 'You mean you've already forgotten all about me, now do ya?'

You couldn't help yourself but to glace at Potter. This was so embarrassing for him. You could imagine how he was feeling right at this particularly moment. And you were laughing, inside of course.

'Er.' Hesitated Potter. 'No, of course I didn't forget you. Er…How are you?'

You heard Gretchen started to giggle and you looked over at Mary who was looking rather worried. 'Let me say, James, because you've seem to forgotten all about, or you think I'm one of your old girlfriends and that makes me wanna gag…Hey, no wait…you've also forgotten my name, so that makes two logical reasons, but I have a third one. You're completely insane!'

At this point you couldn't resist laughing, so – well you started to laugh, out loud this time. 'Which one do you think it's the right one, James?' Mary asked with a small smile. You were sure she also wanted to laugh. Gretchen on the other hand was as serious as professor McGonagall. You just wanted to ask her what was wrong when Sirius Black also came into the compartment.

'Hello, ladies.' He said with his beautiful voice. He looked at you for a second and you could swear he winked at you. 'Gretchen, all right?' he asked with concern hidden in his question. She nodded and gave an almost loudly sigh. Then he turned over to Mary. 'Well hello, beautiful. My name is Black, S…'

'I know who you are Sirius _without_ the introducing.' Mary said, cutting his James Bond style.

'Oh, you've heard of me.' He turned to Potter who was actually a little red behind his ears but also smiled at his friend for the interruption. 'See, James, told you I was famous.'

'You'd wish.' You whispered.

'What did you say, Evans?' Potter asked you with a cocky voice.

'None of your business.' You snapped. To be honest, you kind of misted your word battles over the summer.

'Everything that has to do with Sirius, is my business, Evans.'

You rolled your eyes and looked sarcastically at James. 'I didn't know that you were the married couple. Why didn't you invite me to the wedding?'

Potter didn't had the time to respond. Remus accompanied with Peter.

'Oh, nice. We have a party!' smirked Gretchen. 'Now if everybody is settled maybe we can introduce, you guys, to this, er, _new_ girl.'

You raised your eyebrows when you saw Potter raising on his chair and getting all flushed across his face. Was he nervous about Mary? You felt panic growing in your body and glanced at the two of them. This wasn't possible. You could remember them back in the third year. Mary hated Potter because he was such a jerk. Going from one girl to another, a huge ego and a typically macho, that were her exacts words and you had joined her. But then something cold brought you back to reality and made you shiver. Mary had changed. Not only physically but mentally as well. Ok, you had recognised her from the beginning, but that was just because you've had known her since you were little. You took a closer look at Mary. Her hair had become more blonde than you could remember and her skin was darker. She was taller – of course- she had left England when she was 14 and now she was 16. Don't forget her new humour. You couldn't think of one moment when she had laughed at a joke, or had made a joke or being sarcastic. Ok, neither had you humour but you were sarcastic and your best moment of that was with Potter and now she had it too. You felt a pain going through your chest like as if you were stabbed with a knife. What had happened the past two years?

'All right, guys.' Began Gretchen with a curly smile upon her face. 'May I present to you, Mary Printnick, Gryffindor till the third year and fresh from Paris. Give her a….'

'Thanks, Gretchen. That'll do it.' Said Mary a little annoyed.

'No, seriously?' asked Remus confused.

'You can't possibly meaning that this girl, this attractive girl is Mary?' Sirius mouth was hanging wide open, like a fish and his eyes were pulping out. James rubbed with his fingers trough his hair and you were looking jealous. He only did that when he wanted to make impress on a girl, especially when you crossed his path.

'Yeah, same girl, Sirius, perhaps a little changed, but still the same Mary Printnick.' Mary laughed.

'No. You can't be serious. You?'

This behaviour of the boys maid you want to throw up and you couldn't barely stand it any longer. 'Yes, Sirius. This girl is Mary and if you're still not sure, why don't you ask Potter if you can't borrow his glasses?'

'Oh, Evans, why don't you stop being such a drama queen?' snapped Potter at you.

'What?' you said unbelievably. 'What did you say?'

'It's not like you're the entire world.' He shrugged and turned back to Mary and asked her a lot of questions about Paris and Beauxbatons. You were feeling embarrassed and walked to the door to another compartment but still you heard Potter laughing: 'Told you she was a drama queen.'

'Sorry.' You apologised when you saw five students looking confused at you. 'Can I come sit down here for a while?'

A little girl nodded her head and looked out of the window. The tension was extremely high when silence fell down. You heard your friends laughing trough the wall and crossed your arms. 'Oh, I'm Lily Evans, prefect of Gryffindor.' You smiled a little. 'And what are your names?'

'I am Chelsey Newgate and this is my twin brother Alex.' Told a girl with black hair and pointed at the boy who was sitting across her.

'My name is Britt Flanger.' Whispered the girl who had nodded.

'And I am Tom and this is my nephew Carl.' Said the boy who was sitting next to you.

'Nice to meet you all.' You were thinking how you could start a conversation. 'Er. I never saw you at Hogwarts before, first years?'

The gang nodded.

'A little nervous?'

Again the gang nodded.

'Wondering which house you'll get sorted?'

Three of them actually said something that sounded Gryffindor and the others just shrugged.

'All right, nice chatting.' You said sarcastically and rolled with your eyes.

After half an hour you walked out the compartment and started walking cross the train to check on the other students. There were no problems and you sadly walked back to your compartment. Unfortunately Potter and his friends were still there.

'Ah, Evans.' Started Potter with a cheery voice. 'Cooled down?'

'Shut up.' You said and sat down next to Sirius. 'Gretchen did the lunch trolley already came?'

'Yep.' She nodded.

'Damn.' You crossed your arms and started to ignore your grumpy empty stomach. 'Any food?'

'Nope. But James may have something.'

'Do you want some?' Potter asked you when he held a Chocolate Frog in your face. Deep down you wanted to say yes, but your stubborn side took over.

'Not in a million years would I want something from you!' you snapped.

'Good, because you wouldn't get it even if you want to.' He concluded with twinkles in his eyes.

Remus looked at you with pity and walked to the door. 'James, Sirius, Peter are you coming?'

'Sure.' They said and leaved you with the girls alone.

'Finally!' you cried.

'He's so cute!' Mary began. 'Why didn't you write me about James being so handsome?'

Gretchen laughed. 'Maybe because Lils doesn't see him as cute and handsome, neither do I.'

'Ah, well. He is.' Mary looked at you while you sighed sarcastically.

'All the girls think that way about him.' You said. 'It's disgusting. Potter thinks that he is the gift from God for the girls. It's annoying!'

'But he is handsome.' Mary sulked. 'He is gorgeous!'

'Please.' You made a gagging sound and Gretchen laughed.

'James is handsome, but Sirius is by far better looking.' She said.

Now it was your turn to look at Gretchen. 'You really don't mean that, do you?'

'Sure, why wouldn't I?' Gretchen asked confusedly. 'He has that very deep, dark, black hair and the futures of his handsome face make you want to kiss him everywhere. And his body, don't get me started on that. It's so strong and muscled form Quidditch practice. Oh, good Lord, I admit, I really fancy him!' Gretchen yelped from pleasure when she saw the disgusting look on your face.

'I'm in hell.' You whispered to yourself. 'Gretchen, I know you have feelings for Sirius but would you please write it down in a dairy and not say it into my face?'

'I'll talk to Mary then.' She said. 'At least she listens to me.'

The two started a girly conversation about Potter and Sirius and you couldn't bare it. You took the Transfiguration book out of your trunk and started reading the first chapter.

It soon became darker in the compartment and lights magically sprung on. You placed your book back in your trunk and changed your Muggle clothes into the school robes. A lion that stood for Gryffindor was the only thing colourfully unto it except the Prefect's badge.

'I'll see you guys later. I have Prefect's duties.' You said when you leaved the compartment and went out, looking for Remus. You found him in his robes also, together with Sirius. They didn't saw you coming.

'Padfoot, I swear that I would try it, ok?'

'Right, Moony.' Sirius said mischievously.

'What are you two up to?' you interrupted their conversation.

The boys looked at each other and Sirius smiled friendly at you. 'Lily flower, why would you think that we are up to something? We are the kindest students of the school.'

'Sure,' you said with an upcoming smile. 'Minus the pranks that you guys do, minus that you're name is Black, minus that…'

'Ok, we get the picture, Lily.' Remus said. 'See yah, Sirius.'

'See yah. If you're looking for me, look for James!'

'What was that all about?' you asked curiously.

'What was what?' Remus questioned innocently.

'What is Padfoot and Moony?'

'Oh, rather who.' Remus laughed nervously and changed the subject drastically. 'The train will stop soon, let's go.'

* * *

**A/N: This was the first chapter. Read and Review please. I would like to know what you guys think about it. **

**PadfootLotte**


	2. Marauder's First Prank

**Author's Note:** Stop throwing tomatoes at me! I'm sooooo sorry, but people, please forgive me. I mean, it's not only this story that seemed forgotten. Wich, wasn't. It's just, hm, well, it isn't like I can say that I did it on purpose, I sure didn't! Hm, well, hope next chapter is better, is all I can say about this one.

Thanks for my beta: **Phoebe. **

I'm searching for a beta who's first language is English, or better, whoes nationality is English, because I want my story with as much English-voc, as possible. You know, I did research about some word, which I don't remember and in English-English it meant, underwear, but in American-English it meant, trousers, or something...I think it was something with a p...

Oh, and the point of view...Let's make it a bit different then. James you guys will be "playing" James and Lily you will be "playing" Lily. Understand? If not, well, tell it in a review and I'll try to make it clearer in the next chapter.

Please Read & Review!

* * *

**2. Marauders first prank**

James

You walked to the carriages without any sign of animals which would normally pull them. Sirius was having a conversation with Peter and you saw Remus and Evans walking together in the distance.

'Hey, mate?' Sirius waved his hand in front of your face and you sighed.

'What's wrong Padfoot?'

'Oh, nothing, you were just drooling.'

Peter laughed, 'Normally we are the one who are telling you that, Sirius.'

'Yeah, but seriously, I wasn't drooling!' you said and started heading to a lonely carriage. 'Moony is going to deceive Evans then?'

Sirius nodded.

'And what do I have to do again?' Peter asked while the carriage was starting to move.

'You just have to follow Prongsie,' Sirius said.

'Oh, ok. And what about McGonagall and Dumbledore?'

'Pete, we are the Marauders, aren't we?' you said annoyed.

'Yeah, but…'

'What's the problem then?'

'Oh, well. I trust you guys.' Peter said and stopped the discussion you were having.

You were looking out of the window and was happy there were no clouds. Another year at Hogwarts would be starting soon and already your gang had a prank. You looked at your best friends and couldn't help and smiled a little. What would you do without them? In the distance Evans was helping a second year. You searched for Remus. Negative.

'…she's quite delicious.' Sirius told enthusiastically.

'Who you're talking about?'

'Mary, you know the blonde girl. She was in the compartment with Lily and Gretchen.'

'I know Sirius, thank you very much.'

'You're welcome, Prongsie boy,' Sirius laughed and gave a short look at his watch, 'Damn, already six p.m.'

'What's wrong with that?' Peter squeaked and looked confused.

You rolled your eyes, 'Are you really that dense, Wormtail? You know that our Padfoot here has a strange appetite every time he looks at his watch.'

'I don't have a strange appetite,' Sirius said offended. 'I'm just a normal growing boy.'

'Yeah, sure. Whatever you say.' You were happy when the carriage stopped and you could climb out of it. Soon the three of you were standing in front of the castle and Filch opened the huge gate.

'Hey, Filch, nice to see you again!' Sirius cried and you joined him.

'Yeah, can wait till next detention!' you gave him a pat on his back, 'Oh, do you have any new ideas for it, because last year it was so boring, every time the same boring detention. You should try to vary once in a while.'

'Oh, if it isn't mister Potter and his stupid friends. If you weren't in detention every single day I would have much more time to think about other ones,' he said and before you could answer him, he said another thing, 'If you try to do some pranks this year, I swear I'll get you and your friends out of Hogwarts for good!'

'Sure, Filchie, sure,' mumbled Sirius while trying to hide a smile.

'Mister Black, Potter and Pettigrew, please follow the queue.' An annoyed looking witch said while nodding her head to the Great Hall.

'Oh, but professor!' Sirius flirted, 'You look so wonderful tonight. Is that another hairstyle? It's so beautiful.'

'Mister Black I don't have the time for your, er, flattering comments,' professor McGonagall said. 'Please, keep walking.'

'No, no,' Sirius persisted, 'You look a little tired. Should I lead the first years to the Great Hall, professor? I'm sure it isn't that hard. I've seen and learned it from a professional.'

You laughed a little and pushed Peter forward into the Great Hall, leaving Sirius with McGonagall.

'Sirius will do McGonagall then?' Peter asked in disbelieve.

'Yep,' you said, ' and you my friend, you will be doing Dumbledore.'

'What!' Peter started panicking. 'Dumbledore? But he's the difficult one.'

'I know,' you said and ran your hand through your hair when a girl from Ravenclaw waved at you. 'but Pete, believe me there'll be no problems. I've gotta go. Make sure McGonagall isn't there for the first years. Good luck, Pete!'

You walked fast out of sight of the teachers and ran to the third floor. You transfigured a Chocolate Frog into a Dungbomb and made sure that it would work when Sirius would be in the area with professor McGonagall. You started walking to the staircase and saw that everything was clear.

'Good job, Padfoot,' you whispered and waited at the first years. When you realised that they were heading toward you, you smirked a little and looked at the panicked faces of the younger students.

'Welcome at Hogwarts a School for Witchcraft and Wizardry,' you began talking quite seriously, 'My name is professor James the Almighty Potter. I'm your teacher for the next then months of Hogwarts. Before you all go through these doors,' you pointed behind you at the doors of the Great Hall, 'I would like to say a couple of things that you need to know. Hogwarts has four houses; Brave Gryffindor, Smart Ravenclaw, Trustfully Hufflepuff and Slimy Slytherin. Once you've been sorted your house will be like your family. When you follow the rules you'll be kicked out of Hogwarts and when you don't follow them, the Marauders would be pleased to make your stay at Hogwarts as much comfortably as possible, no assurance for that one though. At the end of the year there will be a house cup, be sure Gryffindor will win it. Thank you.'

The first years looked confused at you and you winked to a couple of girls who you thought were adorable.

'Are there any questions?' you asked while you looked at your watch; 6.52 p.m. 'Ok, wait here for a moment while I'll tell the older students the sorting will begin soon and make sure everything is ready.'

You walked trough a little door and watched Peter who was holding his thumbs up. You nodded and said to a five years prefect that the Sorting Ceremony would be starting soon. You searched for Remus and he gave a quick smile before turning back to Evans and continued talking to her animatedly. Then you gazed at the teachers table and saw that Dumbledore was missing.

'Everything is fine,' you said to yourself and walked back to the first years. Just then you heard a voice coming from your pocket.

'Prongs are you there?' the voice said.

You smirked, got the mirror out of your pocket and saw Sirius' face, 'Hi, Padfoot. Shout!'

'McGonagall and Dumbledore will be in the Hospital Wing for at least half an hour.'

'Good. I already gave the speech to our first years and Remus is giving Evans the talk.'

'Plan goes well then. But I think Dumbledore may know what we are up to.'

'He always does,' you said, 'See you at Ceremony, Professor Padfoot.'

'Same to you, prof. Prongs!'

You put your mirror back and opened the door again. The first years were looking frightened and you smirked to all the girls.

'They're expecting us. Make a queue and follow me please.' You said and a smile covered your face. It was going to be a hell of Sorting Ceremony, that's for sure.

You placed the Sorting Hat on the last boy's head and waited impatiently.

'Hufflepuff!' it yelled and you clapped your hands. After you made sure that everything was back to his original place, you stepped to the teacher's table and settled on the right side of Sirius.

'C'mon, man, your turn,' you whispered and Sirius got up.

'To the older students welcome back and welcome at Hogwarts to our new students,' Sirius said, raising his voice. 'First, I've got some announcements.'

'Sirius Black and James Potter!' Evans shrieked. 'What are you two doing?'

Sirius blinked for a second and then smiled. A few girls sighed loudly and you winked at them.

'Miss Evans,' Sirius started. 'would you mind if I made my announcements to our new students?'

Ignoring his politely request Evans walked to your table. A flash of emerald green eyes made you shiver and you saw her fury.

'Black are you mental?' she continued, 'What if professor Dumbledore sees you?'

'Ah, but he's at the Hospital Wing, Evans,' you smirked.

'Did I ask you something Potter? Because I can't help but think that I was talking to Sirius!' she turned and made a gesture at Remus. Remus walked up to her and he asked her what was wrong.

'Your friends over here have lost their minds, that's what's wrong!' she said, 'Aren't you going to do something about it?'

'Why should I,' he asked.

'Because they're breaking rules and you are a Prefect!' Evans blushed due to her madness.

'But, Evans dear, you too are a-,' you started.

'Don't call me that,' she interrupted you.

You shrugged and started to grin, 'Like you wish, Lily dear -,'

'Not that one, you idiot,' she said and she looked like she was ready to explode, 'Don't call me dear, I'm not your dear!'

'Did I say, MY dear,' you asked surprised, 'because I can't remember saying anything like that.'

Evans was losing her temper and looked furious at you.

'I swear Potter if you say one more word I'm going to break your thick, filthy, egocentric-,'

'You're going to do what?' you asked.

'Like I was saying,' she said annoyed, 'I'm going to-,'

'You do what?' you interrupted her again.

'Stop interrupting me!'

'I'm not interrupting you Evans,' you chuckled, 'It's your decision whether you keep talking through my questions or whether you answer my questions and with the last one, than yes, I am afraid that only then I interrupted you.'

'Don't think that you're smart, Potter, because you aren't.'

'Evans,' you questioned, 'I never said I was smart. Sure, now you mention it, I am smart but that's not what we were talking about now, were we?'

In the meantime were all the students watching the two of you going mad after each word from one another. Some started to whisper and others were looking excited at your battle. Sirius on the other hand made sure that the students could start to eat and was having his own dinner as well.

'Oh, please Evans. That's just low,' you laughed after she called you bighead.

'Oh, yeah?' she dared you, 'You think I'm low?'

'To be honest, yes I do.'

'Do you know what Potter, you are the most unbearable-,' she yelled and you were sure the whole castle could hear her. Then you saw something that made your stomach turn.

'Er, Evans,' you hesitated.

'…egoistic-,' she trotted on.

'I think you would care if I-,'

'…bloody-,'

'…said that professor McGonagall-,'

'…pigheaded boy I've ever met!'

'…and Dumbledore were behind you.'

After you said this, she turned pale and whispered something like "Oh, my god.". You felt sorry for her because you knew what her reputation meant to her.

'Miss Evans,' professor McGonagall said disbelievingly. Professor Dumbledore was watching the whole scene with twinkles in his eyes.

'Professor,' Evans begged, turning over to see her Transfiguration professor, 'I didn't – I didn't mean it. I was under a – under a-,'

'Detention, miss Evans,' professor McGonagall said disappointed. 'I never thought you could be so rude, miss Evans. And mister Potter,' she looked at you with anger in her eyes and you winced.

'Yes, professor?' you asked bravely.

'You and mister Black will have detention for disturbing the Sorting Ceremony. It's against the rules. You may not prank on teachers, especially not on the Headmaster. In fact, you may not prank at all.'

'But professor,' Sirius accompanied, 'there are no rulescontaining thatyou may not disturb the Sorting Ceremony.'

You nodded in agreement.

'That's true, Minerva,' chuckled professor Dumbledore.

'Maybe, but they are ought to know that without a rule.'

'You can't give us detention for that one, professor McGonagall,' you said, 'No rule, no detention.'

'Still, mister Potter, you don't hold a prank on your teachers.'

'Oh, ok,' Sirius said, 'we've come to terms. James and I are willing to do the detention for the prank.'

'You don't have a choice mister Black.'

'Of course we have,' you smiled, 'we've chosen to pull this prank and we knew the consequences, so, we actually have a choice.'

'Potter, Black and miss Evans, please go to my office.' Professor McGonagall said ignoring you. 'Mister Lupin, I'm sure I can count on you that you bring the first years safely at their dorm?'

'Of course, professor,' he answered and headed back to the Gryffindor table.

'You three to my office, I'll see you three in twenty minutes.' She walked to professor Sinistra and started talking to her.

You nodded at Sirius and turned to Evans, 'Are you coming?' She looked quite ashamed and worry was all over her face. 'You know you're going to be just fine, right?'

Evans gazed at you and shook her head, 'I'm not going to be fine, Potter. McGonagall hates me. I can't afford her hating me. I'm bad at Transfiguration and now she'll be extra hard on me. I'm doomed. Why did I had to be such a stupid git?' she said throwing her hands in the air.

'You're not stupid, Lily,' Sirius said, helping you to comfort her. 'A git, sure. But far from stupid.'

'Yeah, Sirius's right,' you said and stopped her before she walked to far. 'Have you forgotten your Charms? You're the best of our year!'

'I guess,' she whispered, 'but I just can't afford to lose my good reputation with McGonagall. I need her for my marks.'

'Why?' you asked while raising your eyebrows.

'None of your business, Potter,' she suddenly snapped.

'What's wrong with you, Evans,' you asked confused, 'Every time when I'm trying to help you, you snap at me, shout, or do something. What, did I do something wrong?'

'What's wrong with me you ask?' she roared, completely losing her temper, 'Let me tell you something, POTTER, if there would be something wrong with me, I'm sure that I wouldn't tell you. Not even when the skies turns purple!'

'So you admit that there's something wrong?' Sirius asked.

'Yes,' she said fast and annoyed. But within seconds she realised her mistake, 'I mean no, there's nothing wrong.'

Sirius and you looked at each other and had an understanding look. Sirius pushed Evans into the office of McGonagall and you saw there was one chair missing. You took your wand out and was happy that you could show off Evans. You flicked it and a chair appeared.

'Especially for you, miss Evans,' you bowed.

'What a bloody ego,' she muttered and seated down, 'if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be sitting here, big-head.'

'Miss Evans, that's the second time this evening I hear you swearing,' professor McGonagall said walking to her desk.

You kept holding your laugh and saw Sirius trying to do the same, but the furious look of Evans made you started to shatter and Sirius couldn't holding it back either. The two of you were bellowing madly. Sirius was bonking with his hands on the desk and you grabbed the arm rest.

Professor McGonagall was staring at you and crossed her arms, 'I don't see what's funny mister Potter and mister Black. Would you please explain?'

'Sorry…professor…,' you laughed uncontrollably and was gasping for air, 'but…her face…hilarious…'

Evans sighed, 'Professor it's all because of Potter. I'm a very nice person, but the thing is, every time I see that boy, I want to scratch him. I want to yell, curse, everything that my voice can bare. He lets my evil side come out of me and I hate that professor.'

You stopped laughing at once.

'Thank you, miss Evans,' she said, 'Now the detentions. Mister Potter and Black a whole month three days a week and for you, miss Evans, one day a week for a month.'

'But professor, please, It's not my-,'

'Miss Evans, I'd expected more from you. I said what I had to say and that's final. Now go to bed, all of you. Tomorrow is a big day and you're a prefect, miss Evans. I hope I don't need to ask for your badge.'

Evans nodded and raised up from her chair, 'Goodnight, professor.'

'Goodnight, miss Evans.'

She stepped out of the office and you yawned, 'I think we should better be going.'

'Yeah,' Sirius stretched out, 'Quidditch's coming and we need to have our beauty sleep. Night, professor.'

She looked confused but nodded, 'That would be for the best, boys. Straight to bed, no stopping at all, do you understand?'

'Yes, professor,' you yawned again, 'just one question, what is the password?'

* * *

Avafreak45: My first reviewer! I'll try to avoid them. Thanks for your review.

Chaosblazen: Goodby PoV. I hope this is less confusing. Thanks for the tip!

SuperSpy: Thanks for the information and for all the other things that you've done!

**A/N: Please review, it means a lot to me!**

**PadfootLotte**


End file.
